


绒花

by AngeliaLigo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo





	绒花

**绒花【5】**

黄旼炫的声音以颤抖的方式添上了一层情动，他压抑着自己的欲望，几乎努力到有一些咬牙切齿。  
“姜丹尼尔，你不要太过分了……我们……这样不对。”  
“哪里不对？”姜丹尼尔轻轻地笑了，唇吻上他的颈，舌尖轻轻地打着圈。  
黄旼炫的理智濒临燃烧殆尽，“你……你不要舔那里……”  
姜丹尼尔一边啄上细碎的吻，一边用手掌在黄旼炫的胸膛上打转，“嗯？哪里？”  
“啊……你……你不要乱摸……”黄旼炫觉得自己没有一点力气，他用力地拨着在自己身上胡作非为的手，然而在为非作歹的男人看来，这没有力气的拨弄无异于调情。  
“我拒绝。”姜丹尼尔一个一个字地说着。黄旼炫觉得自己面前越来越冰凉，只有男人掌心的温度可以给自己温暖。随着胸前的衬衫被姜丹尼尔伴着耳朵和面颊的亲吻一点一点解开，他的大掌这时已经完全与自己的肉体相贴，男人掌心的纹路让他的身体敏感起来。黄旼炫完全靠在姜丹尼尔怀里，任他的指尖抚上自己右边的点，轻轻玩弄着。  
“嗯……嗯……”黄旼炫丹唇微张，漂亮的眸里此时尽是春情，唇齿间发出的哼声也满是娇美。姜丹尼尔似乎也没料到怀里的男人这样敏感，吃惊了一下，随后加重了手上的力道。其实姜丹尼尔也带着尝试的心理，毕竟是和黄旼炫的第一次，他也不知道黄旼炫可以接受到怎样的程度，所以一直极尽温柔。但是怀里的人儿似乎超乎他的想象，自己手上的力道几乎有些粗暴了，虽然另一只手臂仍然温柔地禁锢着男人，但是黄旼炫却没有一点排斥，反而呻吟得更加动人。  
此时的黄旼炫衬衫已经完全被解开来，半闭着双眼，姜丹尼尔顺着他的肩头向下看去，他隐约的胸肌此时正随着呻吟和喘息起伏着。粉红的双乳在自己的挑弄下更加嫣红，配上冷白的肌肤，更是别有一番美感。姜丹尼尔觉得自己要压抑不住自己的本性，但仍然轻轻地、安抚地吻着黄旼炫的肩头和面颊，冷静地用修长的手指解开了黄旼炫的皮带。  
清脆的解扣声并没有让黄旼炫清醒，反而崩溃了他最后的理智和神经。他的下体早就已经鼓得不像样子，在姜丹尼尔隔着内裤的抚弄下更是越来越肿胀。  
姜丹尼尔不紧不慢地脱下黄旼炫的内裤，手却从前部移向了黄旼炫的臀。食指缓缓地在男人的穴口打转，然后放到那里轻轻按压着。随后突然把怀里的男人按向面前的桌子，橱柜的冰冷紧紧贴着黄旼炫滚烫的物体。还没等他被这个温度清醒过来，穴口便感到了异物的入侵。姜丹尼尔把中指放进他的肛口，内壁因为从未有过的突然入侵而做出反应，紧紧吸住了那根不速之客。随着男人的手轻轻的动作，黄旼炫却不觉得疼，反而有一些奇怪的舒爽。  
“啊……不要……放进那里……脏……”黄旼炫字不成句。  
“嗯？放进哪里？”姜丹尼尔贴在他的耳边。男人似乎自己都没发现，他是以怎样的姿势趴在桌子上，下意识撅起的翘臀和不断的呻吟似乎比嘴上的反对更有说服力。  
“啊……”一次抽出之后，再插入的明显大了一些。黄旼炫的穴是第一次被开发，对一切外来物的变化都敏感的不行。姜丹尼尔放进去三根手指，自己的手有了之前的黄旼炫流出的液体润滑，几乎没有受到什么阻碍就被内壁狠狠地吸住了。  
黄旼炫感到了一些疼痛，但是更多的却是快感冲击着他。随着姜丹尼尔手上的动作，他的呻吟声也越来越大。  
“旼炫哥，我是谁？”姜丹尼尔宛如恶魔，在他的耳边耳语。  
“嗯……嗯……”黄旼炫投入在情事里，想要忽略耳边的声音。  
“旼炫哥，快说。”姜丹尼尔加快手上的动作，黄旼炫越发大声地娇喘着。  
突然，插入的手没有了动作，停在他的穴内。黄旼炫睁开了眼睛，满眼春情。他的内壁继续收缩着，他的身体早就不受理智的控制。  
“怎么……停了？”黄旼炫轻喘着。  
里面的手突然狠狠动了两下，然后又停住。黄旼炫轻轻地扭动起来，却被男人的手臂揽住。动弹不得。  
“黄旼炫，回头，看着我。”头顶的男人发号施令道。  
这……这怎么可能呢。黄旼炫明显还知道把自己弄成这样的人是谁，羞耻让他没办法看着他。  
“黄旼炫，看着我！”姜丹尼尔提高了音量。黄旼炫没有动，只有身体在轻轻地颤抖着。  
姜丹尼尔的手又在男人的穴口里轻柔地抽动了几下，“乖，看看我，叫我的名字，我就给你。”他又一次停住了。  
黄旼炫难耐地颤抖着，他紧紧咬着唇，想让自己清醒。可是身上男人的手还在自己敏感的内壁里研磨，他不知自己怎么了，他没办法拒绝。  
姜丹尼尔揽住自己的手臂突然抽开，黄旼炫失去了重心，完全趴了上去。  
“啪。”黄旼炫觉得自己的臀部火辣辣地疼，然而与此同时穴口里的动作，又把疼痛升华成了更致命的快乐。  
“乖，看看我，念我的名字。”姜丹尼尔柔声哄着。“啪。”臀上的巴掌和穴内间隔着的抽弄却并没有减少。  
十分钟之后，姜丹尼尔总算看见了黄旼炫的眸。那漂亮的棕色瞳孔此刻被欲望染成了春色，望着自己，娇羞、幽怨又依恋。  
“丹尼尔。”黄旼炫轻喘。  
“嗯。”姜丹尼尔挑眉，“啪。”又是一巴掌，“全名呢？”  
“姜……姜丹尼尔。”黄旼炫轻声道。  
“大声点。”又是一掌落下。  
“姜丹尼尔。”黄旼炫泫然欲泣，眼泪在眼眶里，他咬住唇，不让眼泪流下来。  
“真乖。”姜丹尼尔吻上了他的唇，加快了手上的动作。  
快速的抽动几乎让黄旼炫晕了去，他的前面早就射了两次，又因为穴内的快感而挺立。姜丹尼尔的另一只手抚上了黄旼炫的硬物，频率却和身后的不同，黄旼炫觉得自己要疯掉了。而唇上的吻却让姜丹尼尔把他所有的呻吟都吞了去。  
他也不知道他们吻了多久，只是突然间，前面的硬物随着白浊的爆发而失去了原本的模样，身后的穴也挤出了羞耻的液体。黄旼炫没有了力，趴在了桌子上。  
身后的男人亲了亲他满是汗水的发丝，“旼炫哥，你果然和我很合拍。”  
黄旼炫不知道的是，这一晚和这句话，日后会成为打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。黄旼炫趴在桌上，喘息着。


End file.
